Problems at 16
by Tacardadiac14c99
Summary: what to do when you have super powers, oh and your a teenage mom after a serum made you pregant... (short story's)


**Disclaimer; I don't own the avengers or its Characters.**

* * *

><p>My name is Eliza Branson,<p>

I was 16 years old, when I had a baby and no, I was not raped.

A week after my 16th birthday men in black suits came to my house, kidnapped me, and injected a serum into my body.

After that, my world was never the same again.

I accessed 100% of my brain capacity, giving me powers unlike the world has ever seen.

It gave me knowledge of everything there was in life, my mind works faster than any computer on the universe.

I know how to fight in every style there is.

I can stop time in one place, reverse it and with that sending the place back to the stone ages.

Being an indestructible immortal helps too.

I also possess powers like; empathy levitation, healing powers that can regrow limps, enhanced senses, shape-shifting, speed, strength, flexibility. And my most dangerous power, changing matter or destroying it.

I have power over water, earth, fire and air.

I can turn anything into anything.

If I want a radio to turn into a stuffed animal, it happens, and if I want a human to turn into a stuffed animal, it happens too.

That is why S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra are after me.

I want to think that these powers have stripped me of everything good. My humanity, my normal live…

But it also gave me a child.

My child was everything I lost when I got my powers, my child was my only connection to my human side.

The one thing I love more than anything in the world.

I named my baby girl Lily, like the flower.

She was unlike me, completely human and ordinary.

Now let me tell you what I look like.

I have dirty blond hair, purple eyes (yeah I know) , and pale skin.

I was rather small for my age, and I am only 16.

Now that you know what I look like, let me tell you my personality and my hobbies.

I am rather gifted at being a defiant teenage girl, mad at the world, not listening to anybody, you know the usual.

My hobbies are; reading, music, puzzles even though I always solve them in 1 minute, playing with animals and I love watching movies, because most movies have things that are irrational making me for a change confused.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Bangkok<p>

When Eliza woke up the sun was already shining brightly. She made her way to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of baby milk. She put the bottle for a few minutes under running hot water.

I had been 2 month since she had brought Lily onto this plain earth, and she hasn't seen any reason to run to another place. It seemed odd to her. Normally Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. had already send people after her, but maybe it had something to do with that…

On her last hiding place, the agent who was after her had noticed she was pregnant. Maybe they decided to give her a break Eliza thought.

After drying the bottle, she walked toward Lily.

She picked Lily up and held her in her arms, after that she placed

''I bet you are hungry, yes you are, yes you are'' she cooed.

What she didn't notice was Hydra agents approaching her house…

* * *

><p>S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters<p>

''director Fury we have Hydra approaching miss. Branson and her daughter's hideout. What are our orders?'' asked Agent Maria Hill.

''prepare a ship'' said Fury.

''aren't we going to help her?'' Maria Hill asked.

''she can take care of them on her own''

''It's is time she and I had a conversation'' said Fury.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Bangkok<p>

When she was done feeding Lily, Eliza decided to take a bath.

After the bath, she wrapped a towel around her body.

When she heard Lily crying, she walked out of the bathroom.

Stepping one foot outside of the bathroom, Eliza saw Hydra agent pointing their guns at her.

Eliza quickly counted them all, 11 to be precise.

Her eyes narrowed when 1 of the Hydra agents picked up her baby.

''let her go'' Eliza hissed.

''if you come peacefully, I'll let her go'' said the agent.

''or I could just do this'' Eliza said.

She pointed her hand forward in a quick move, using her levitation to push them all into the wall.

Immediately catching Lily in the process, she made her float towards her and in her arms.

The Hydra agents quickly got up and started shooting at her.

Using her body she shielded Lily from the bullets.

Lily was crying hysterically, not knowing what was going on.

After a long time they finally stopped shooting at Eliza seeing as it had no effect.

It looked like the bullets were bouncing off her body.

That's when she turned around.

Her eyes were glowing with power looked menacing in the dark.

Using levitation she brought everyone on their knees, with their head held up so they could see her.

''how dare you come in here?'' she roared.

''I didn't care if you tried to hurt me in the past, but now I have a child, now I will not tolerate this anymore''

''you are blinded by greed and power, Hydra has been hunting me for too long now! For too long!''

''I'll show them what happens when you threaten my child!''

Eliza used her skill over air to retreat it all from the areas around them, even taking the air out of their lungs.

She watched as the agents began thrashing around, desperate for air, after a while the spasm's and thrashing stopped completely.

They were dead…

Luckily had Lily fallen asleep in her arms.

Glad that lily hadn't seen this, she lay her down in the crib.

''now what to do with the body's'' mumbled Eliza.

She thought of the corpses to become flowers, she closed her eyes and when she opened them, the bodies were gone and in their place lay now flowers.

Picking them up she put them on the table.

''that's a neat trick you got there'' said a voice behind her.

Eliza instantly turned around and saw a man with an eye patch.

''I am director fury from S.H.I.E.L.D'' fury said.

''and its time you and I had a talk miss. Branson''

**That's the first chapter. This story is going to be one with shorter chapters than the usual story's.**

**Feel free to review. **


End file.
